Are You Ready For Some Football?
by Kgirl1
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving! Whose team are you on?


**Happy Thanksgiving! Also: I haven't checked FF all day, so if someone did do something like this, I'm sorry, but I SAW NOTHING… :)**

"And….YES! PACKERS!" Agura cheered, reading the name on her slip of paper.

"Aw, man, I wanted them!" AJ groaned. The team was gathered in the game room, a basket with slips of paper in front of them. In the basket were the names of all six teams that would be playing Thanksgiving games today. It was their tradition to pick names each year, and the losing teams were stuck with clean-up duty after the big dinner. Of course, now that Agura had drawn the nine-and-oh Cheeseheads, she was guaranteed out of the chore.

"Alright, I'll go next…" Spinner stated, pulling out a white slip. "I got…" He crossed his fingers, unfolding it. "Lions? NO! Agura's gonna crush us!"

"You bet I am!" Agura folded her arms happily.

"Okay, I'll go." Vert said. "I got…Cowboys! Come on, Texas!"

"Ha, dude me too!" AJ exclaimed, lifting his head for a high-five. Because there were only six teams, the team had added duplicates for Tezz and AJ. "We might not win the game, but we have 'Best Fanwear' in the bag!"

"Please, I've won that two years in a row." Spinner rolled his eyes. "Alright, Zoom, Sherman, Stanford, and Tezz, take a paper!"

"I've got Ravens." Stanford stuck out his tongue.

"49'ers for me!" Tezz offered.

"Oh joy, I'm playing against the Russian." Stanford grumbled.

"Ugh, I'm the Dolphins." Sherman groaned, making his brother snicker.

"How manly…Hey, Zoom, what'd you get?" Spinner asked.

"Uhm…" Zoom read the last slip. "PACKERS! WHOOP!" He shouted, high-fiving Agura.

"Wait, why'd we put in two Packers? Less people to help clean!" AJ pouted.

"Ah, sucks to be you!" Agura mocked. "Okay, guys, Fanwear contest! You have exactly one hour to transform yourselves into superfans for you teams! No rules, no boundaries, and no cleanup for the winners, even if your team loses! On your mark, get set…." Agura took a timer from the center of the table, preparing to start it.

"GO!"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Okay, Zoom, green and gold. We're practically experts!" Agura announced.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Zoom agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on, Vert, think! Blue and silver….hmm…" AJ pondered. "What if we did something TOTALLY outrageous?"

"Like?" Vert raised an eyebrow, and AJ whispered something in his ear.

"NO!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finally, after what seemed like a very short hour, everyone was ready. Agura and Zoom had gone all out, wearing gold pants, shirts Agura had been able to make entirely out of cheese and Cheeseheads, with gold and green beads. Sherman blushed as he displayed his dolphin costume, fins and all. Vert and AJ had, to the delight of Agura, gone in full cowboy attire with jeans, shirts half-unbuttoned, and cowboy boots and hats. Stanford had slicked his hair back and dyed it to a dark purple, wearing a black leather jacket and black pants, resembling a raven. Spinner had somehow managed to style his hair in the shape of a lion's mane, dying orange and blue streaks into it; his team's respective colors. He also wore a furry orange lion costume left over from last year's games, when he had represented the Tigers, but he had painted over the stripes, and finally, his blue Shocksuit boots. Tezz had confused everybody, wearing a shirt that displayed a seven made up of pixilated squares.

"Uhm, Tezz?" Zoom questioned.

"What? I represent the forty-niners, do I not?" Tezz cocked his head, but everyone was still baffled. "Seven made out of squares?" He asked, pointing to the shirt.

"SEVEN SQUARED?" Tezz hinted pointedly.

"Ohhhhh! Not bad, Tezz, not bad." Spinner nodded. "Okay, what's next, team cheers? Who wants to go first?"

"Oh! We do!" Agura exclaimed, plugging her iPod into the speaker system.

"Uh-oh…" Stanford groaned. Agura stuck out her tongue as the tune to 'Party Rock Anthem' began to play. Zoom stepped up.

"Packer Rock is in the Hub tonight! Cheesehead Nation gonna have a good time! The other team is waaaaay behind! You wish that you could have a…CHEESEHEAD!" Zoom sang, throwing his hat in the air and beginning to do the shuffle with Agura, who joined in the cheer.

"Get that, touch-down, throw the ball right to the crowd, get a, touch-down, throw that ball right to the crowd, to the crowd, to the crowd!" She sang, and they both froze, finishing the cheer.

"YOU WISH THAT YOU COULD HAVE A…CHEESEHEAD!" Both shouted, throwing the hats in the air and cracking up along with their teammates, who applauded.

"Alright, not bad, but wait until you hear _mine_." Stanford said smugly, stepping to the front of the room and spreading his arms/'wings'.

"RAVENS. CAWWWWW!" He cheered, then bowed.

"That's it?" AJ asked dubiously.

"_Bigger_ isn't always _better_." Stanford sneered pointedly.

"Okay, okay, save the trash-talk for the games." Agura stepped in. "Vert, AJ, you guys go."

"Okay, but it's kinda dumb…." Vert said awkwardly.

"Nah, man, it's great!" AJ laughed, taking out a pair of blue pom-poms and handing them to his friend. "Ready, okay!"

"C-O-W-B-O-Y-S! Dallas Cowboys yes yes yes! We're gonna play and we're gonna fight so come on Cowboys win tonight! Yaaaaaaayyyyyy!" Both finished, shaking their pompoms. Agura's jaw dropped as she held in a laugh. Everyone began clapping, but AJ stopped them.

"Ready, okay! We're number one, we can't be number two 'cause we're gonna beat the whoopee outta you, the whoopee outta you!" They cheered, turning around to wiggle their behinds. Vert's face was beet red, and Agura's was wet with tears of laughter, but AJ was enjoying every second.

"Ready, okay! Strawberry ice cream, blueberry pie, Cowboys are the best and do you know why?" They both paused, then took what could only be called a 'Hollister Model' pose.

"Because we're _sexy…_" They purred seductively, tearing off the shirts to reveal blue and silver star painted chests. Agura's eyes widened, Vert and AJ struck poses, and everyone lost it, exploding in laughter.

"I TOLD YOU!" AJ laughed, chest-bumping Vert. Agura whistled, making them both blush.

"Okay, fellas, outta the way, make room for the _real_ expert." Spinner shoved them aside, ready to win the cheer-off.

"EVERYWHERE WE GO-O, PEOPLE WANNA KNO-OW, WHO WE A-ARE, SOOOOO, WE TELL THEM! WE ARE LIONS, MIGHTY DETROIT LIONS!" Spinner took a deep breath, continuing.

"We are Lions we are strong! We've been winning all along! Tigers think that they're all that but our teams is the baddest cat! Sound-off, one-two, we'll win, three-four!" Spinner finished his act with a final…

"Lions. Winning! Duh."

"Haha, not bad, Spinner." Vert nodded, grinning.

"Not bad? Please, I beat your and AJ's Barbie cheers by a mile! Okay, who's left? SHERMAN?" Spinner raised his eyebrows.

"N-no no, I don't have a cheer." Sherman stammered, holding up his flippers.

"Aw, but Sherm! You look so cute! I was gonna vote for you!" Agura pouted.

"Aw, come on, he couldn't beat us cowboys…" Vert, still shirtless, hinted, leaning closer to her.

"Is your friend painted blue too?" Agura asked sweetly, pointing to his pants and making everyone laugh.

"I dunno, why don't you ask for me?" Vert said right back, and she giggled, sneaking a hand across his six-pack to make sure it was real, and not just a figment of her imagination.

"Okay, enough of that! If Sherman doesn't want to go, I guess it's time to vote!" AJ announced.

"Wait, what about Tezz?" Zoom piped up.

"Ah, no. I'll settle for cleaning up." Tezz stopped them immediately.

"Alright, voting time!" Spinner said, rubbing his hands together as everyone took a pen and sheet of paper. "Remember, you can vote for any team other than yourself, and go Lions!"

Everyone had soon filled in their answers, and the sheets lay piled up in the center of the table.

"Alright, let's count 'em up!" AJ said excitedly, shuffling the papers around then reading them. "Hmmm….Packers, Cowboys, Lions, Cowboys, Rave-….Stanford, that's your handwriting! You can't vote for yourself!"

"Hmph. Fine. Packers." Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Okay, and the winner of the Team Spirit is….with an overwhelming number of votes…." AJ began, and everybody leaned in.

"The winner is-"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sherman! Are those rolls done yet?" Agura asked anxiously. Now that the contest winner was decided, they had quarantined themselves in the kitchen in order to prepare dinner. No one was allowed in until it was complete.

"No, they need another minute! Are you sure you put in enough flour?"

"Of course I did, how could I forget….shoot! What if I forgot?"

"I'm sure you didn't, maybe it's just the oven!"

"Speaking of which, does the turkey look okay?"

"Yeah, looks fine."

"Thank God, I thought I messed something up. What about the stuffing?"

"I'm still working on it."

"And the potatoes?"

"I thought you were making the potatoes!"

"I thought you were!"

"HOW CAN WE HAVE THANKSGIVING WITHOUT POTATOES?"

"Just…whip something up! I think we have some in the freezer!"

"Okay, I'll check….They're gone! What are we gonna do?"

"We can use one of those instant-mixes…."

"Ugh, I'd rather mix sawdust with cool-whip!"

"Don't worry, the guys won't even notice."

"Fine."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mmm, this is soooooooooo good, you guys!" AJ complimented Agura and Sherman with a mouthful of turkey.

"Mhm, deshinitely one orf your besht." Vert said through his potatoes.

"SHANKS, GUYSHES!" Agura mocked them, grinning.

"Say, these are really good! Did you use a different recipe this year?" Vert asked, gesturing to his potatoes. Agura facepalmed.

"Don't ask." Sherman advised quietly.

"Man, I can't wait to see who wins the games!" Spinner remarked, helping himself to the stuffing.

"Well, the Packer game's going on, and I'm pretty sure we've got it in the bag." Agura commented.

"Hmph." Spinner pouted, mane slightly deflated.

"Don't worry, Spinner, you can still clean up!" Agura comforted, patting his hair.

**Will Spinner be saved from clean-up duty? Will you, dear reader, use the power of that little review button and save him? Leave your choice for the Spirit Award in reviews, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
